


Shot Through The Heart

by Fan_Cognito



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Minor Injuries, One-Shot, may become a multi-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Cognito/pseuds/Fan_Cognito
Summary: It's been awhile since you've been stuck in Hyrule. You've been staying at the Palace as Zeldas guest. So far, you seem to get along well enough with everyone.Except for an all-too-suspicious Rito Champion. He's been nothing but a jerk and you can't seem to avoid butting heads with him upon every interaction.But perhaps a sudden ambush from the Yiga might help change that?(Based off of an ask from my Tumblr about a reader falling into the BOTW universe )
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You give love  
> a bad name
> 
> (I couldn't resist making the pun lol)

No matter how many times you visit, the royal gardens still manage to take your breath away.

Different arrays of blossoms surrounded you as far as the eye could see. It was the perfect weather for flower viewing, the morning dew still clinging onto the petals, causing them to glitter beneath sunlight like gems you could only find deep underground. You bend over an area blooming with nightshades, and take a deep breath to savour the citrusy scent that invaded your senses, before slowly exhaling. For a moment, everything was peaceful.

At least it would’ve been, if not for the endless yapping coming from behind you.

Revali sniffed in annoyance. “Yet another stroll in the gardens, surely you there must be something more productive to do than view the same scenery **Every.** **Single**. **Day**.” 

You hide your smirk. You’d be lying if you said seeing him so frustrated wasn’t a bit satisfying. “Well,” you ask, ”If it’s so bad you could always I don’t know, leave me alone and do your own thing?” Maybe you’d even get to enjoy yourself for a bit.

You’re suggestion’s only met with a scoff “And allow you the chance to run off? I don’t think so.”

Two months have passed since landing in Hyrule and meeting princess Zelda and the champions for the first time. Revali accused you of being an enemy undercover, sent to gain their trust. You then proceeded to inform him just where he could stick those claims. Since then, it’s been his personal mission to act as your personal tormentor. He began to constantly visit the palace and look for you. After tracking you down, he’d refuse to leave your side and proceed to pester you for the rest of the day. He claimed that he was simply enforcing the “necessary security measures” over you. Yeah, right. It was more likely he was doing this out of pettiness then suspicion.

“Besides,” Revali’s voice pulls you back to the present. “You should be honored, not everyone is able to receive the company of someone of my calibre.” He fails to notice you cringing.

Dear god, how could one guy be so narcissistic?

“You know what, you’re right” you smile sweetly “It’s almost as impressive as being the Hylian champion. Why, I’d almost even consider you on the same level.” Ok, that last one might’ve been a low blow. However, the guy really needed to be taken down a peg.

  
  


Suddenly Revali gets right in your face, and a twinge of unease goes through while under his glare. “Now listen here you little brat, don’t go prattling on about things you know nothing about-”

“Oh look who’s talking!” You snap “I’m not the one that accussed someone of being a Yiga member on their first meeting.”

Revali’s feathers began puffing out in anger. “Why you insipid-”

“Master Revali!”

He was promptly cut off by the cry heard near the entrance. You both turn to see one of the royal knights running in your direction, a look of alarm plastered on his face. Once he catches up he bends over to regain his breath. Sweat was dripping down his brow in rush to find you. 

Revali had no sympathy for the poor man’s state, more miffed at suddenly being interrupted. “I’m currently in the middle of something knight, this had better be worth it.” He crossed his wings and waited impatiently, but the knight was still busy regaining his breath. “Well,” He snapped, “Out with it already!”

Despite his wheezing, you manage to make out what the knight was saying “There’s,” he gasped “-there’s been an attack -*cough*- by the castle gates.” 

Without another word, Revali sprung into action. Summoning his gale, he quickly took off towards the location given, and you were left to figure out the further details for yourself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour goes by, and once again you’re beside the Rito champion, the two of you watching as the royal guard begins to interrogate the captured assailants.

Apparently, a few members of the Yiga clan had snuck inside the palace in an attempt to assassinate Princess Zelda. 

Unfortunately for them, they seemed to forget who her personal guard was and got caught before even getting near her. Not long after, Revali arrived on the scene and it was over.

“Well, that was quite the let down.” You try ignoring the grumbling beside you, but to no avail. “I had hoped for a bit of a challenge. Alas, I’m only to be disappointed.”

You turn to face him, but immediately screw up your eyes when the light behind him shines directly in your face. “Give it a rest will you? We should just be glad no one was seriously hurt.”

Revali snorts under his beak. “Please, with those abysmal skills? It’s astounding they even made it inside. Those fools had no chance against not only one, but two champions. Speaking of which,” He raises a brow at you “What was it you said earlier? How I could almost be ‘considered’ on the same level as the Link fellow? Perhaps this event has enlightened you a bit.”

Oh, you did  **not** care for the smug note in his tone. You gave him your best glare, but with the sunlight glaring down at you, it probably looked more like a squint. “From what I heard, Link took down more members than you.”

You receive a stink eye for that one. “Pardon me, but I was too busy covering for him and the rest of the royal guards. I believe that requires more skill and finesse his simple stabbing of one foe at a time. Furthermore, he had a head start on me so it’s only fair-” You stop paying attention after that. You were more preoccupied by the sunlight, which still continued to obstruct your vision.

Then you realize; it was still early morning, and you were facing west.

You narrow your eyes and force yourself to follow the direction of the light. It ended at a bush nearby, and you made out something gray poking out between it’s branches as the source.

Something was off. “Hey, Revali-”

“It’s rude to interrupt.” He chastises you before going right back to his ranting. You catch another glimpse of the gray over his shoulder. The sunlight was bouncing off of it.

“Ok, but listen-” A note of concern could be heard in your voice now, but once again you are cut off.

“Enough interruptions y/n,” Revali snapped. “Now kindly shut it” At that moment an arm emerged from the bushes, and you finally recognized that the gray you saw was an arrow.

Before you can say a word, a hand releases the arrow, and it shoots directly towards the Rito standing in front of you.

A few seconds pass…maybe more, you can’t tell. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and yet it still felt too fast. You dimly recognize Zelda's voice shouting in the distance, which were quickly accompanied by others. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming your way. However, you were too busy processing what just happened to care.

Everything felt numb. Too much was happening at once. First, you saw Revali’s face turn from one of annoyance to shock, right before he fell to the ground. Now, a crimson red was staining the front of your shirt as you stood in disbelief. You look down, and see Revali’s body laying on the ground in front of you. 

He looks right back at you, before turning his gaze at the arrow that was lodged in your arm.

Without warning, the numbness had given away to pain. A sharp stabbing sensation was shooting up and down your arm, and you can’t quite stop a whimper from escaping your throat. You could something warm sliding down your injury and drip onto the ground. The world around you was spinning. Suddenly, you find yourself face first on the castle floor. Weird, you don’t remember falling. Your thoughts begin to grow fuzzy as the voices get closer. You try your best to stay awake, but dark spots are already flooding your vision. 

You vaguely register the sensation of being lifted up. Something warm and fluffy gently wraps itself around your body.

_ Huh, it felt kind of nice… _

And with that thought, everything goes black.

\-------------------------------------------------------

When open your eyes, a dull ache immediately rings through your head. 

You have to blink a few times before your eyes can adjust to the light. You were currently lying in a bed at least three times your size, with multiple blankets covering your body. You tried to sit up, but wince when the movement causes your arm to throb in protest. 

Shit, everything hurt. Privately you swear to never let yourself take another arrow in the future. Moving more slowly this time, you eventually manage to bring yourself into a sitting position in order to get a better look at your surroundings.

The walls are painted a pale blue. To your left stood a large full length window, drapes coloured a deep royal purple were drawn on either side to allow in some natural sunlight.The room was actually oddly familiar. You spot a backpack lying on the ground in a far corner of the room. It was the one you wore when you had first landed in Hyrule. Ah, this was the room that Zelda gave. You feel kind of silly for not realizing sooner. 

The sound of a click was heard to your right. Turning your head, you see a certain Rito enter your room, a tray being carried under his wing. He closed the door behind him and turns to where you were lay. 

His eyes widen when he sees you staring back at him. “Ah, you’re awake. That’s um-that’s good.” ….Ok, that was weird. Since when did he have trouble with words? 

He takes a seat by the foot of the bed, and places the tray he was holding beside him. On closer inspection, you notice that it carried an array of different medical supplies. “How are you feeling?”

You shrug at his question, and immediately regret it with a wince. “Like absolute shit and then some.”

To your surprise, Revali seems to visibly relax at your answer “I can see your vocabulary remains as coarse as ever.” He snickers, ”But yes, a shot to the arm will do that to you.” He begins to unwrap a roll of bandages while he talks.

Another minute goes by and you just quietly watch him continue unwrapping the roll. Eventually, you break the silence “”Um…” You swallow, “How long was I out for?”

Revali cuts off a decent length of the wrap. “First, your arm please.” He holds a hand out in front of you, waiting. Slowly, you offer him the injured limb, and notice that someone had already wrapped it up for you.. 

Carefully, he takes your arm and slowly begins to unwrap the old bandages. “You’ve only been unconscious for a day. Still a bit dramatic if you ask me, considering it was only one little arrow.”

You glare at him. “Well, it’s not exactly normal for people to attack with arrows and shit back home. Cut me some slack.” Instead of arguing, he nods.

“I suppose that’s fair. Which would make what you did all the more brave.” You actually slack-jaw a bit from the compliment. Was this the same asshole that bugged you every day? 

He shrugs, eyes focused on his task. “Or perhaps you’re just foolish. Knowing you, it’s most likely a bit of both.” Ah,  _ there  _ he was.

“Nevertheless, your actions from yesterday were commendable.” He glances up at you, and the normally boastful Rito wore such a sincere expression, that you were momentarily at a loss. “Thank you for what you did y/n. Really.”

...This was seriously different from the little birdshit you’d come to know. He was almost charming like this.

You notice a second too late after the fact that he was finished with replacing your bandages. You quickly yank arm arm back and feel the back of your neck grow hot. You try to cover up your embarrassment by coughing into your fist. “Yeah er, sure. No problem” ShitSHIT this felt so awkward.

At least he seemed to personally find your reaction amusing. “Ah, eloquent as ever.” He spoke with his usual sarcasm, but it didn’t seem to possess the same bite to it like before.

You find yourself grinning at the familiar banter “Hey, fuck you. Don’t forget who just saved your feathery ass, how about showing a bit of gratitude?”

He places a wing over his chest in mock hurt. “You wound me y/n. Here you are receiving personal treatment from one of the champions themselves, and not even a word of thanks. You should appreciate my generosity towards you.”

Soon after that, you both fall back into your usual bickering, except now you actually found yourself enjoying it. It was almost like a little ribbing between friends.

From then on, your relationship only gets better from there.

  
  



End file.
